1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for catalytic isobutane alkylation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a catalytic isobutane alkylation process that is advantageous for the alkylation of isobutane or benzene, as well as other compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Isobutane alkylation by reaction with an olefin is an important refinery process producing a high-octane alkane hydrocarbon product used to produce high-octane gasoline of low aromatic content. Commercial alkylation processes rely on use of either hydrogen fluoride or sulfuric acid catalyst systems. Unfortunately, both systems pose both environmental and safety hazards.
Hydrogen fluoride is an extremely toxic gas and thus even very small leaks are both a potentially lethal hazard for plant personnel and an area-wide health hazard. On the other hand, sulfuric acid is a burn hazard and the organics-contaminated spent acid is a toxic material that, if burned, creates sulfur oxide fumes. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more environmentally benign alkylation process that could be used for alkylation of butane and aromatic compounds such as benzene. It is another object of the present invention to provide solid catalyst systems for use in heterogeneous fixed bed reactors.
With the development of synthetic zeolites, solid catalysts with a high activity for isobutane alkylation have become available. As is known in the art, zeolitic catalysts active for commercial alkylation processes also are active for olefin polymerization, a reaction that reduces alkylate octane and can produce high molecular weight polymers. Further, because the olefin polymerization reaction tends to be favored over the desired alkylation reaction, a very high ratio of isobutane-to-olefin must be used to reduce the probability of olefin-to-olefin polymerization.
In commercial alkylation processes, polymer formation produces sludge; however, it is merely a nuisance. In contrast, in an alkylation process employing a solid catalyst, polymer formation can block the active sites thereby requiring catalyst regeneration. Moreover, with both conventional and zeolite catalysts, the required high isobutane-to-olefin ratio increases operating cost because the unreacted isobutane must be recovered from the product stream and recycled. Unfortunately, polymer formation on a fixed-bed zeolitic catalyst results in catalyst deactivation in an economically unacceptable short time if operated at the isobutane-to-olefin ratio used in the commercial processes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catalytic isobutane alkylation process that overcomes these and other drawbacks associated with known commercial alkylation processes. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a catalytic isobutane alkylation process that is advantageous regardless of the compound to be alkylated, most typically isobutane or benzene. The catalytic isobutane alkylation process according to the present invention is described with reference to isobutane.